


We Finally Found Paradise

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dad!Sam, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to just write a drabble but it ended up being four chapters. I think I'm going to write more chapters and they may be NSFW, but they will be tagged. As always, I have also posted it on my tumblr. natalya-romanova.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	1. First a Fiascle, Then a Surprise

You and Sam have been together for five years now, three of those you have been married. They have been the most wonderful five years of your life. Growing up you never had much of a family but Sam, your brother and sister in-law, and Sully have more than made up for it. Elena is the big sister you always wanted while Nate teases you as if you were his sister. Sully was like the father you never had. Always protecting you and making sure no man “got too close to his little girl”. He may have given Sam a few talking’s to due to his past flirtatious behaviour towards women. He eventually caved when he saw how good Sam was to you and how happy you made each other. Sully was the one who was more than overjoyed when the two of you decided to get married. He even gave you away at your wedding. 

Nate and Elena had the most beautiful baby girl named Cassie. She had blond hair and looked so much like her mother. She may only be three years old but she is starting to show that she has the same adventurous and mischievous personality as her father.   
You and Sam had talk about children. You both loved them but they weren’t right for the lifestyle the two of you lived. Babies were a huge liability in the field and there is always the potential of either you or Sam being shot at, therefore, you two decided it was best to wait a little while. Which was fine with you since you were significantly younger than Sam and if the two of you did decide it was a good time, you would be okay.

But here you are, sitting on the bathroom floor, staring at the tiny, positive, pink line on the home pregnancy test. “Shit,” you mutter under your breath. Damn it Sam and his constant need to touch you and do it anywhere that you may be caught. Which means neither of you ever had protection with you. You really should have been better prepared.   
Your mind raced with the possible ways that you were going to tell him. Would he be excited? Or would he be disappointed and not want the baby right now since you two are still adventuring? You groan in frustration and decide it would be best to wait and tell him when he comes home tonight. 

A few hours later you are sitting anxiously on the couch, waiting for Sam to get home. Every small noise you hears piques your interest and gets your heart racing.   
About twenty minutes later, he walks through the door and places his keys on the table next to you. You lean your head back against the couch and he walks over and places a quick kiss on your lips. 

“Hi honey, how was your day?”

“It was fine!” you reply but your voice decided to go all high pitched. Dammit! I’ve been betrayed by my body. Sam looks at you in suspicion. 

“If things are fine, then why did your voice go all high pitched? Which it only does when you’re trying to hide something from me.”

“You should probably sit down hun.”

“Uh-oh, what did I do?” he questioned you as he sits down beside you.

“Nothing you did. Well you kind of did but it really was the two of us. Well it is your fault but not completely since I should have known better. But yeah, kinda your fault” you ramble on and grab his hands to play with them nervously. 

“Should I leave and come back when you know whose fault it is?” he jokes as he begins to get up off the couch.

“Haha, you’re so funny Sam.” You say in a mocking voice. You proceed to pull him back down beside you and hit him with one of the throw pillows. “Now I’m being serious,” you tell him, removing the smile from your face. “I know we talked about this and we said we would wait a while but I guess life had other plans.” 

Sam stares at you with a puzzled look on his face for a moment before he eyes go wide and the biggest smile crosses his face. He shifts slightly and places his hands on your stomach, “are you serious? Are you pregnant? Am I going to be a dad? And you’re going to be mom. Are we going to be parents?” 

“Yes I’m serious. I would guess I’m about three weeks along, thanks to our little fiascle at the market in Madrid.” 

“I wouldn’t have called it a fiascle.” 

“Then what do you call getting caught having sex in a crowded market?”

“We were away from people,” Sam says in his defense. ”We did it in the dark alleyway.”

“Yes, but we got caught and had to run away from the police. Remember you had to pull me up a building because I couldn’t jump that high?” 

“Haha, oh yes, but the sex was totally worth it. If I remember correctly, you even said it was the best sex you’ve ever had. We wouldn’t have gotten caught if my performance wasn’t as excellent as it is and you weren’t enjoying it so much,” Sam retorts and gives you his shit eating grin.

Sam moves so you are pinned underneath him. He moves your hands above your head and laces his fingers with you. The two of you lay there, noses touching, staring at each other for a very long intimate moment. Sam breaks the silence and whispers, “I’m going to be dad,” and proceeds to nuzzle your neck.  
He leans his head down to kiss you. It starts off soft and light but quickly turns into a heated and passionate kiss. Sam breaks the kiss, he’s a little breathless but he proceeds to jump off the couch. “I have to go call Nathan and tell him the news!” 

You can’t help but roll your eyes.


	2. Tummy Kisses

You step out of the shower and begin to dry yourself off. You are six months pregnant and are now noticeably pregnant but not so much that you are having difficulty doing activities.

Sam comes into the bathroom and kisses you good morning. You love how he looks when he first wakes up. There is almost nothing sexier than your husband standing there is nothing but his boxers with his bed head and his face still sleepy.

“Good morning sleepyhead. It’s so nice of you to join me,” you tease him.

“Hey, I’m not up that much later than you,” he replies in his defense. “Besides, I was having difficulty sleeping with someone snoring next to me all night,” he teases you back.

“Now you know how I feel every night. But I will be glad to stop snoring once the baby is born. It really can’t be sexy”

“I think you’re sexy no matter what. Even when you snore so loud that you wake me up,” Sam continues to tease you as he wraps his hands around your waist to pull you close to him before giving you another kiss. He keeps kissing you as he moves down to your stomach where he place kisses tenfold.

“Why do you kiss my stomach so much?”

“I always kiss your stomach,” he replies before placing another kiss on you.

“I know that, but you’ve been doing it a lot more lately.”

“Well some are for you,” he places another kiss, “and some are for the baby,” he gives your stomach on final kiss before standing up and placing one on your lips, his hands still wrapped around your waist.

“Awe! For a man who has killed a bunch of people and spent time in prison, you really are a softie,” you tease him as you flash him a cheeky grin.

“Only for you babe,” he retorts. He looks down to your stomach and says “and for her.”

“For her? You think we’re having a girl?”

“I like to think so. Besides a girl would be much easier to raise.”

“I don’t know. Have you meet Cassie? She has the same exact personality as you and Nate. She causes the same amount of mischief too. Oh god, she’s going to have your personality and there’s going to be four of you. Elena and I are going to have to go on extended spa weekends, just to have a break,” you laugh.

“Well if she has your beauty then I think we’ll be okay.”

“You are too sweet, you big softie. What should we name her?”

“Avery!” he replies excitedly.

“No! We are not naming our daughter after a pirate, Sam. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Come on! No one has to know and it works for a girl’s name as well as a boy’s. You know, just in case I’m wrong. It’s a win-win!”

“Nate, Elena and Sully will know that we named our daughter after a pirate that was completely paranoid and ripped off everyone who was around him.”

“What if I force you?”

“You can’t force me!”

“Oh yes I can,” and with that he lifts you up and throws you over his shoulder to carry you out of the bathroom into your bedroom. He gently throws you onto the bed and begins to tickle you.

After a few excruciating moments you cave, “Okay, okay, fine! I will consider the name Avery but please just stop with the tickles!”

He gets up from his tickling position and lays on top you so that you are eye to eye, and your noses are touching. “I’m glad you came to your senses.”

“Mhmm, it’s a good thing I love you,” you say then proceed to purse your lips

“I love you too darling,” and he gives you one final kiss on your lips and then on your stomach before getting up and getting ready for the day.


	3. Why Wouldn’t You Fill Up the Car Beforehand?

Sam was driving you to the hospital as you had gone into labour. Unfortunately he hadn’t filled up the car beforehand so you had to stop for gas. When he went into pay, he also grabs another pack of cigarettes from inside the store. He rushed back out but this elderly, old man in a wheelchair stopped him and asked if Sam could buy him a pack since there was no wheelchair access.

At that moment you were hit with another contraction and wanted Sam to hurry up so you proceeded to lean out the window and yell, “DON’T HELP THE CRIPPLE!”

His eyes went all wide before he began laughing. Sam was laughing so hard that tears were coming out his eyes. He looked over at you still leaning out of the window and just gave the old man his pack of cigarettes. You knew from the look on Sam’s face that you were never going to hear the end of this one.

Sam got back into the car still laughing. “What about your smokes?” you ask him.

“I don’t need them anymore. I shouldn’t smoke around the baby anyways.”

“Awe! Now please just drive to the hospital before I have this baby at the gas station.”


	4. Paradise

The pain had become too much to bear. You’ve been in labour for 16 hours now and just wanted this damn child out of you right now. “Fuck me,” you groaned during a rather painful contraction. 

Sam pipes up casually, “that’s how we got into this mess, dammit!”

The nurses and doctor in your room cannot contain their laughter, which only encourages Sam to continue being his usual silly self. If you weren’t in so much pain you probably would have thrown a pillow at him but would have to settle for a glare. 

He comes over to kiss your forehead and grabs your hand. “You’re doing great sweetie. Keep it up!”

“I can’t Sam. I can’t keep doing this. Why? Why doesn’t she want to come out? It’s been sixteen hours already and other woman have already come and gone with their babies” you whine, throwing your head back against the pillows and slumping your body against the mattress.

Sam grabs your hands and pulls you up so you are sitting up, looking at him. He places your hands against his chest, "well sweetie, maybe because in the last nine months you’ve made such a nice home for her that she doesn’t want to leave.” 

You can’t contain the whine in your voice as you look at your husband, “look at you, making up bullshit for me.”  
“Of course, isn’t that part of my job as your husband?” Sam leans down and presses a quick kiss to your lips, making sure his hands never leave yours. 

The moment would have been adorable if it wasn’t interrupted by another contraction. This one longer and more painful than the other but Sam is there with you throughout the whole thing. He is constantly rubbing your back, trying to make you as comfortable as possible while mumbling words of encouragement in your ear until the doctor informs you that it is time to start pushing. After what seems like forever, your baby is finally delivered. The baby came out healthy, and pink while its cries eco throughout the room. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the nurse informs you. “Does she have a name yet?”

Sam looks over at you with a look of question in his eyes. The two of you never did end up agreeing on a name but you decided a few months ago that you were going to surprise him. “Her name is Avery. Avery Morgan Drake.” Sam’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree and his grin is from cheek to cheek when he hears the name. The nurse walks over and places Avery on your chest. She was so tiny but she was perfect. You look down at her with tears in your eyes. It was a girl, just like Sam predicted and she was the most beautiful baby you had ever seen. 

Sam’s eyes welled up and he looked at the two of you in complete awe. “I thought we weren’t going to name her Avery.”

“It’s actually a very cute name. Despite the origins and it’s what you wanted plus it makes you happy. Besides, we would have never met if it wasn’t for Avery’s treasure. Remember?”

“Oh I remember. I could never forget that adventure. It was memorable for many reasons but mostly because I feel in love with you on that island. The first time I saw you, you were sitting there quietly on one of the end tables, in that stunning red dress of yours, while Victor talked about how happy he was because he could smoke indoors. You had to be the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you and I knew I had to talk to you. But throughout our entire adventure I keep flirting with you but you were ignoring my advances!”

“That’s because Sully warned me about you. He told me you were quite the womanizer and sorry hun, but I just wasn’t gonna to fall for that.”

“It’s okay doll,” Sam smiles a crooked smile at you and shrugs nonchalant, “it worked out in the end.”

You smile back at your husband and gently place Avery in his large arms. “Yes, yes it did.” You scotched over in the tiny hospital bed in order for Sam to lay beside you. He carefully moves in but has to sit up or else his legs will fall off the edge of the bed. You hunker down beside him to snuggle and lay your head against him while looking up at him and your daughter. He looks extremely happy at this exact moment in time and you can’t help but smile again and nuzzle his chest because you feel the exact same way. Sam leans his head down and lightly presses kisses against your hair and face while Avery sleeps peacefully in his arms. “She’s perfect. You and Avery are everything I could have ever wanted. It’s like I finally found-,” you trail off mid-sentence because you can’t quite think of the right word but Sam softly speaks up to finish your thought. 

“Paradise. It’s like we finally found paradise.”

“Yes, paradise,” you mumble, almost incoherently, as you being to fall asleep next to the love of your life and the beautiful baby girl you made together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just write a drabble but it ended up being four chapters. I think I'm going to write more chapters and they may be NSFW, but they will be tagged. As always, I have also posted it on my tumblr. natalya-romanova.tumblr.com


End file.
